<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How They Found It Out by HFyornT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297198">How They Found It Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT'>HFyornT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How May, MJ and Tony found out about Peter and Ned's relationship that was taken to another level into some sort more intimacy and close. The dorks weren't that great at keeping their secrets honestly. That was why they knew the kids' romantic relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How They Found It Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were always seen together at school. Whether it was in class, when break or when went home after school. They were best friends, buddies who were sticky as glue. They were known as clever students who made something crazy together and had great, tight bound. No one actually knew their "step further" relationship beside Tony, MJ and May.</p><p>Tony well... it was accidental. He wasn't suspicious at first since he thought it was "things to do with your buddy" though when he saw them yelling and laughing at each other after completing a game together. Peter was lost as he could see Ned mocked him for losing. But, after that Ned pulled Peter' head closer to him and planted a kiss on his head. Tony's eyes were balling out. The coffee mug he grabbed with his right hand was almost fall and make the carpet dirty.</p><p>Tony managed to keep calm though. He kept watching them and didn't want to ruin anything. Peter yelled at his boyfriend in embarrassement after that. Ned was getting more intrigued and keep planting kisses on his face after the brown haired man finally pushed him. Peter's face was red as crab.</p><p>"Doing this in the headquarters, the hell..." he mumbled.</p><p>He was scared there must be a surveillance camera or two that caught them being lovey dovey. He just hoped Tony wouldn't see it. He was wrong as the man had seen it with his own pair of eyes from behind. He didn't mind who could steal and have his "step-son's" heart but he didn't expect it would be Ned.</p><p>Well, actually, he kinda expected and wasn't that surprised if it was the filipino kid. Ned was Peter's best friend and everything for him- even in romantic way now. He turned back and walked away, glad he didn't have to worry about such things. If he was happy so Tony was.</p><p> </p><p>When MJ knew her best friends had something special between them, she wasn't surprised. Instead, she gave them this evil smile like a smirk but it had meaning. It meant she was happy for them but in teasing way. She then teased them for being boyfriends and laughed at the reactions she got because of her doing. MJ supported them as always like Peter and Ned always supported her. After being boyfriends they still managed to do some activities together whenever they could. They knew their boundaries but sometimes it couldn't be helped when one of them showed the significant others with such attention that could make them feel there were butterflies in their stomaches. When MJ watched both of them being lovey dovey in front of her she would laugh and again, teasing and jokingly, saying they left her behind. After that they became careful with their surroundings. Good it was MJ who caught them but what if it was others or even homophobes who caught them being lovers? Oh, Peter wouldn't hesitately kick that homophobe's ass.</p><p>MJ knew their relationship because she had some sort of hunch. It turned out to be right.</p><p>"Is there something special between you guys?" she asked one day on lunch break.</p><p>Both of them immediately denied, "N-no, of course!"</p><p>Peter asked, "What made you asking us that?"</p><p>"My feeling tells me you guys are in special relationship. You are in commited relationship as best friends already. Why don't take it higher as lovers? Then husbands in the future, heh."</p><p>Ned was blushing same as Peter. MJ smirked and drove them further to admit it. She waited for a minute until Peter finally spoke.</p><p>"Ah, shit, yes you are right." the young man groaned.</p><p>MJ clapped her hands, "Good, now it's official."</p><p>"Eh, you don't feel disgusted?"</p><p>"No, In fact i support it! Why should i hate my friends for being dorks who are in love with each other? You guys are even a perfect match so yeah, i don't have to drag your asses somewhere to help you meet with some chicks."</p><p>Ned was extremely happy, "Wow, thank you, MJ! Look, Peter, we don't have to hide anymore- at least from her."</p><p>"I'm glad you accept us."</p><p>"What's nothing for my friends?" she smiled and stood up to buy another drink.</p><p>Later on they way back from school they stopped in fast food restaurant to have a little celebration together. MJ treated by paying the ice cream bills, equal as giving the couple free ice cream cones. They sure were talking a lot on that day to spend the rest.</p><p> </p><p>For May, she was very shocked as well. She caught them kissing before the couple finally confessed to her about their relationship. Now she knew it and she didn't mind at all. One day Ned came to Peter and May's apartment. Ned came in a kinda strange condition. He was sweating. He was a very welcomed guest as May already knew him well especially when she saw him like that she couldn't help but asked what happened. He told her Peter made him too in jokingly way. She let him went inside and offered to have dinner with her and her nephew together.</p><p>Ned gladly accepted the offer. He knocked his best fr- sorry, lover's bedroom door. Peter opened it. He found Peter was doing an upgrade to his suit. That red dominated colored superhero suit who came with a mask always amazed Ned. There were black strings as the pattern. He sometimes couldn't believe his boyfriend was a freaking Spider-Man. Well, he loved Peter for being Peter not Spider-Man so that was only a bonus.</p><p>Peter gave him a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips, "Took you long enough."</p><p>"I was doing an errand and ran like a cheetah all the way along down there, dude! Not quick enough?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter now. You are here." he said as offered a drink.</p><p>"Thanks, bro." he accepted the drink and drank fastly.</p><p>"So what is this matter of important business you wanna show me?"</p><p>"You see, i need your help."</p><p>And so they continued on working with the tech and suit meanwhile May was making dinner. After dinner done she called them. She knocked her nephew's door.</p><p>"Dinner is ready, boys!"</p><p>"Yes! Will be there soon!" they exclaimed.</p><p>They quickly took seats in the dining table. The food smelt delicious and was best served when it was just came out from the oven. Then they had dinner together. It was easy turkey tetrazzini. Peter noticed there was cream on the upper of Ned's lips from the food he ate. He poked at his own's to guide Ned.</p><p>The young man noticed, "Here?"</p><p>"No, here." he said as his thumb swept the cream.</p><p>He grabbed a tissue and wiped it. May found it surprising.</p><p>"Wow, that was very something." she awkwardly laughed.</p><p>Peter and Ned didn't understand until they realized what did they just do. The boys couldn't help but blushed a little. No one continued eating until the woman broke this "too tense" ambience between them.</p><p>"Okay, let's have a nice dinner talk, shall we? When you two will admit you two are dating?"</p><p>"Wha-" both of them were shocked and interrupted.</p><p>"I'm your aunt, Peter. I can feel it and that's okay, Peter. I'm even happy you had found someone you want to spend your rest life with."</p><p>They were mesmerized by what May said. Peter took a deep breath and confessed already.</p><p>"Yes, we are dating, May."</p><p>She smiled genuinely, "Good!"</p><p>They continued finishing dinner and talked a lot about stuff. Ned was the most excited. He shamelessly told her about him and Peter, how they did at school and all but of course especially not about that one. They shared interesting stories with each other and some dating advices from May.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>